The purpose of this IAA is for the CDC HPV Laboratory to conduct the analysis of the antibody response to HPV vaccination in samples that were collected from a NIAID study that looks at the varying immune responses to adolescents receiving the HPV vaccine on schedule and with altered immunization intervals.